Users of mobile devices and other computer systems frequently use messaging applications to rapidly send messages and media to other users or groups of users. Texting and other forms of instant messaging are especially convenient due to the instant communication and versatility that they offer. However, because electronic messaging does not take place face-to-face, exchanges may lack context and negatively impact the conversation or the participants themselves. As an example, a user may write an innocent joke to a friend not realizing the friend is hypersensitive at the time because of a recent family tragedy. Due to the emotional charge of the situation, the friend may take the user's message poorly, leaving both parties feeling uncomfortable. As another example, a user may intend to send a personal message to her spouse, Phil, but accidentally select a group chat with her Ph.D. students after typing the letters ‘P-h’ into the messaging application, resulting in a potentially embarrassing misdirection of the message.